Partners Forever
by Cyclone Harmony
Summary: What is Walter's inner monologue like after Paige and Ralph leave for the Veteran's Ball with Tim at the end of 3x7?
1. Partners Forever

**Okay. So recently I've been watching compilations of videos set to songs about Scorpion, specifically ones with Waige (Walter and Paige) as the primary focus. One of the videos started with the ending scene Season 3 episode 7 where Paige and Ralph are dressed for an evening out with Tim and his parents. When Ralph confronts Walter and tells him he should have "taken my mom dancing when you had the chance. We could have been partners forever.", that moment just absolutely broke my heart and I started thinking of Walter's thought process after that, so this story is a continuation/inner monologue of that moment. I know that Walter here is a little OC but it is my story.**

 _"We could have been partners forever."_

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the space where Ralph just was. I know I say that I don't have emotions but is this how it feels to have a broken heart? I have defused bombs, been tortured by terrorists, have even given myself emergency surgery hanging off of the edge of a cliff and yet none of that hurt worse than hearing those words from Ralph. I observed that Ralph and Tim were getting closer but I just didn't realize how much. I've not only lost the love of my life to that interloper but now practically my own son.

Pretty much my whole family really. Toby supports their relationship even though he was the one that told me to go after her in the first place. Happy is too busy being in a relationship with Toby to care about my problems. Not that I blame her but I feel like I've lost her support. Though that also was my fault. I chickened out of asking Paige to Lake Tahoe and pushed her into Tim's arms.

Sly is neutral on this subject because he hates conflict, so I don't really know where he stands on this. Cabe is also gaining more of a father-son relationship with Tim and I feel like I'm being pushed out. He probably is not consciously doing it but I'm feeling the loss. Paige is finally happy with Tim. It hurts to see them everyday with all of their displays of affection and I can't help but think that with the overwhelming success that tonight will be, that they will finally consummate the relationship and will eventually get married. It maybe time for me to give up on Paige. She will never love me, what women would really? We haven't really been close since her and Tim started dating and I don't see us getting back to the closeness we had even a year ago. Now the final straw of Ralph giving up hope of me becoming his dad because he has a new father figure in his life.

This mission also really showed me that Scorpion is becoming so self sufficient that I'm not needed anymore. I got my citizenship but who cares about that when all it has brought me is this amount of heartbreak. I should have just divorced Happy and allowed myself to be deported. They would have been better off without me. Paige and Ralph could have their own family relationship without me being there to mess it up. Cabe would have the son he always wanted in Tim. Toby and Happy would not have had so many problems, and Sly could live in peace with everyone.

"WALTER!"

"What?!" I snapped out my daze and see Toby hovering over me. "What were you just thinking about? I've been calling you for like five minutes? Also why are you crying?" That last question processed first and I felt my face and realized I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It doesn't really matter why I was crying because it won't be happening again. Crying is a waste of time and energy. Nothing good ever comes from crying. I need to go for a walk. I'll see you later Toby." Without even waiting for a reply I was already out the door. I started running down the sidewalk and didn't even bother looking back. I eventually ended up at the beach at the exact spot where we launched Megan into space.

Megan... what would she think of me now? Her last words to me were not to be afraid of love and yet what do I do? I push my love away and now it is in another man's arms twirling around on the dance floor. It is sitting at a table talking with his future grandparents and watching his new dad romance his mom.

"Megan. I'm so sorry. I should have listened. There were so many times to tell Paige that I loved her. So many opportunities to just take her in my arms and tell her she is the only one for me. So many times I could tell her and show her just how much she means to me. How often I've wanted to let her know that that as soon as she walks into the garage, my day just got 100x better. Just how often that her touch soothes me, calms me down, no matter how bad the situation may get. How many times have I wanted to tell her that Ralph basically is my son. Also to tell her how many times I've just watched her and Ralph and pictured what it would be like to be her husband and Ralph's step-father. Megan, I'm sorry. I've lost my chance. She is happy with Tim now. I can't even be mad at him as much as I want to. He is good for her. He will take care of her. He is normal and will be tell her exactly how he feels about her without any of the emotional deficiencies that I have."

I pause and take a deep breath.

"At least she is happy. That's all I can really ask for. I love her too much to ruin her happiness so it's time I moved on. She is the love of my life and unfortunately I'll never find another woman like her. The genius brain won't accept anyone else. My life was definitely easier when I was a "robot" but it was less fulfilling and it's all thanks to Paige. The entire team is better off without me. They can survive without me. Scorpion will survive without me. I've got my citizenship now, which means I can anywhere in the US and start fresh. With that I'll leave. I've got to set my affairs in order."

Little did he know that Megan wasn't the only one who heard. Butt dialing is a very real problem.


	2. Happiness

_"If you're happy, then I'm happy"_

All day and all throughout this mission, I have been hearing nothing but stats on how if I go meet Tim's parents tonight, then it is just a short time before he and I will be married and be expecting our very own kid one day. Yet the thought of a future with Tim and the prospect of family doesn't exactly seem real to me. That future feels like a lie. I feel nauseated every time I picture it. Still for the good of Scorpion, I clamp down on that thought process and never once let it show on my face. I believe only Toby is the only one that may have picked up on it, but even then he doesn't say anything about it. Tonight though I am meeting Tim's parents and I can't help but feel anxious and nervous every time I think about it. No matter how hard I tried to hide it, Ralph still picked up on it. He explained that if I was happy with Tim, then he is happy for me and that he will be fine with Tim as his step-dad. His words just keep bouncing around in my head.

But the question is: Am I happy with Tim? I decide not to pursue that question at this point because I want tonight to go well. So Ralph and I start making our way downstairs. "Oo la la" I hear Toby say. I look to my left and I see Walter staring intently at me. I hold his gaze for a second, and in that second, my entire body feels like its on fire. The butterflies in my stomach have become a swarming hive of activity and yet I feel calm and serene. I have never really felt like that with Tim. Speak of the devil.

"WOW. You look beautiful." I clamp down on the urge to roll my eyes and puke all over my new dress.

"Well, thank you. I'm excited to meet you parents, but the Armstrong sisters seem pretty tough."

"They are for another day."

"Good. Ralph, you ready?"

"Be right there."

With that, I grabbed ahold of Tim's arm and we left the garage. Ralph arrived shortly thereafter.

He looked a little sad, no matter how hard he tried to hide it and it occurs to me how often I've seen that expression lately. Not even just from him but Walter as well. At that thought I flashed to our first major fight.

" _My son nearly died because he wants to be you."_

" _Is it so awful being me? Being around me?"_

" _I just don't want him to become you!"_

I abruptly came out of my thoughts when I heard Tim start the engine and begin driving.

"You okay?" he asked. "You seem a little distracted."

"No, I'm fine. Just excited to meet your parents." "Ok. You'll be fine. They'll love you."

As we continued the drive, my mind wandered back to my other thoughts. Ralph is emulating every member of the team but the person who has had the most impact on his life has been Walter. In fact there have been instances where just Walter, Ralph and I would go out and just go do an activity, like visit a museum, and we would be mistaken for a family. We have gotten compliments on how adorable our family is. Yet not once have we ever corrected the mistake. In those instances, I would get a sense of pride and get a warm feeling all through my body at the thought. I could see Walter beam with pride at the fact he is mistaken for Ralph's father. Then he would look at me and I would practically melt at the warm and affectionate look in his eyes and I would think this is the man that I love.

That last thought. "The man that I love." All my surroundings blur as I come to that realization. I love Walter O'Brian. I know I told him that in the space capsule but at the time I was trying to save his life and I would have said anything to save him. I didn't realize that I meant what I said. Then Toby told me not to tell Walter about it and so I pushed those feelings aside and decided to try for a stable relationship with Tim. Sweet, attractive, _boring_ Tim. Now all of those feelings are rushing back and I realize why I can't seem to move forward with Tim. Walter has stolen my heart and kept it locked within his grasp and I've not been trying to hard to get it back so I can give it to Tim. It's not just my heart either. Walter has had ahold of Ralph's heart practically since the day they met. Walter would do anything to protect Ralph, even if it meant fighting with me just so we didn't move to Portland. That kind of dedication is what drew me to him in the first place. Walter has protected Ralph and I from so much heartache and risked his own life for ours on numerous occasions.

Toby once told me to protect my most important thing, which is Ralph. So why shouldn't I fall in love with someone that helps me protect my most important thing? Tim tries to, but he can't seem to get through to Ralph like Walter can. In fact, since Tim and I started dating there has been increasing distance between Ralph and I. I'm starting to feel more than a little queasy and it's not from nerves. I look behind me and see Ralph staring out the window with the same expression that he had that day in the diner when he was staring at the clock face. I think on the past couple of months and notice I haven't just hung out with Ralph as much as I used to. Whether that was just letting him stay later at the garage with geniuses or just have a day of fun for ourselves. Everything changed when I started dating Tim.

"We're here."

Tim walked around to my side of the car and opened the door. I grabbed his arm while Ralph walked alongside us. We entered the building and were promptly led to a table where there were 2 people sitting there. Tim introduced Ralph and I to his parents. We sat and chatted for a little while. We discussed our jobs and our recent cases. They also tried to include Ralph and he tried to get along with them but I could tell he was distracted. I forced a smile on my face because even though Tim's parents are nice people, they are very boring. They just talk about mundane stuff such as weather and the food quality at the party. Music starts to play all around us and people are starting to head to the dance floor.

Tim gets my attention. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

We step out on the dance floor and Tim immediately sets his arms in the correct position on my back but there is no tingly sensation like how it felt with Walter at Labeux's party. We dance for a couple of songs before we head back to the table. Just before I sit down, my phone starts ringing. It's Walter.

"Excuse me for a moment. I just need to take this phone call. Hello? Walter now is not a good time. I'm on a date." All I hear are sobs filtering through the phone and ocean waves in the background. "Walter. Walter! Are you all right" Still nothing but sobs and the ocean but now I hear some mumbling.

"I'm sorry... Megan.. I'm sorry. You told me not to be afraid and I didn't listen."

"Walter. Can you hear me? What's going on?"

 _"Megan. I'm so sorry. I should have listened. There were so many times to tell Paige that I loved her. So many opportunities to just take her in my arms and tell her she is the only one for me. So many times I could tell her and show her just how much she means to me. How often I've wanted to let her know that that as soon as she walks into the garage, my day just got 100x better. Just how often that her touch soothes me, calms me down, no matter how bad the situation may get. How many times have I wanted to tell her that Ralph basically is my son. Also to tell her how many times I've just watched her and Ralph and pictured what it would be like to be her husband and Ralph's step-father. Megan, I'm sorry. I've lost my chance. She is happy with Tim now. I can't even be mad at him as much as I want to. He is good for her. He will take care of her. He is normal and will be tell her exactly how he feels about her without any of the emotional deficiencies that I have."_

I hear a pause and a deep shuddering breath.

" _At least she is happy. That's all I can really ask for. I love her too much to ruin her happiness so it's time I moved on. She is the love of my life and unfortunately I'll never find another woman like her. The genius brain won't accept anyone else. My life was definitely easier when I was a "robot" but it was less fulfilling and it's all thanks to Paige. The entire team is better off without me. They can survive without me. Scorpion will survive without me. I've got my citizenship now, which means I can go anywhere in the US and start fresh. With that I'll leave. I've got to set my affairs in order."_

I hear movement but all I can hear is my blood pumping through my ears and feel the racing of my heart beat. I didn't realize I even hung up the phone call. I walk back to the table and Tim and Ralph immediately notice something is wrong.

"What's wrong Paige?" "Mom, are you okay?"

"I want to go back to the garage. I want to go home."


	3. Break up and Apologies

**Chapter 3**

We left the dance hall and made our way to the car. "Ralph, can you please wait in the car? I need to speak to Tim for a minute." Ralph looked at his mom for a second before slowly nodding and walking into the car. Once out of earshot and seated on a nearby bench, Tim spoke.

"What's going on Paige? What was the phone call?"

Paige heaved a sigh. _How do I explain this without hurting him immensely?_ "Tim, do you remember what you asked me on the patio when we had gotten to Tahoe and before Cabe called us back?" He looked confused, before comprehension drew on his face. "You asked me if there was anything holding me back from being in a relationship with you? At the time, I said 'no' because I wanted to try for a relationship with you. I didn't think that there was anything holding me back, and I really wanted it to work out between us. The reason, I believe, that you asked the question in first place was because you saw how close Walter and I were and how much we meant to each other. You should know that before you even joined Scorpion, there were moments when I thought and dreamed that Walter and I would become something more. I held that hope right until the moment we left for Tahoe. Walter was the one that gave me the tickets, but when he was giving them to me I could tell that he was trying to work up the courage to ask me out himself. At that precise moment though, my phone rang and the caller id read your name. I don't know Walter's thought processes after that point but he instead gave them to me for our use."

I took a breath. "I said 'no' to your question because at that point in time I was thinking to myself that Walter would never love me, never be something more than friends. I was thinking that here is a sweet, attractive man who is taking a risk being with you, who you also like in return so why not take the chance? From that point on, I pushed my feelings for Walter aside and was trying my best to make it work between us, but lately I've been having doubts. We are moving awfully fast and while I do enjoy being with you, I just can't see myself becoming your wife. Maybe I would get there in time but I just don't feel the stirrings of love that a husband and wife should have for each other. What I'm trying to say is, is that I'm sorry, but I think that we need to break up."

As I was talking, I was looking at his face and I could see he knew where this was going. He had a sad look in his eyes but also one of acceptance and resignation. He spoke.

"Paige, I can't say that I'm not upset at the turn of events, but I also want to say that I kind of expected that this would happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time that you would realize that you loved Walter completely and would break up with me to be with him." At the look of shock on my face, he gave a chuckle and continued. "Don't be so surprised. I've always noticed the way that you have looked at him and the way he looks at you, but I guess I chose to ignore it since you were with me. Although after he confessed he loved you after Tahoe I should have been smart about it and backed off but I really liked you so again I ignored it."

"Wait, what do you mean 'he confessed he loved me after Tahoe.' I remember no such incident while we were working on the case."

He looked incredulous. "Paige, don't joke about that. He said loud and clear on the comms while we were working the case. The entire team heard him. I just thought that you wanted to be with me, so that you ignored him. You really didn't know?"

"When would he have said it on the comms? I had them in the whole time…except, when I was pissed at him for changing the reservation after the…missile hit the server hub and we were in a dead zone." Comprehension drew on my face. "All this time he has loved me. I mean I knew for a while but I chose to ignore it since he didn't remember." I said in a whisper, but Tim still heard me.

"Wait, if you didn't know after Tahoe, when did you find out?"

"I found out when he was stuck in Elia's space capsule and he was hypoxic. He was hallucinating that I was with him in there and when I was trying to get him to pull the blue lever, he told me loved me and he was hurt that I was with you because he saw us together and he always pictured him and I being together eventually. He said that he knew that he couldn't always be there emotionally when I might need him but that he was trying and was hoping he was improving. After we saved him, he didn't remember anything from the capsule and Toby told me that it would better for the memories to come on their own instead of forcing them out so I ignored it and we continued dating. O God, we each have messed up so much and I'm so sorry you were caught in the middle of it."

"Hey, it's ok. Just out of curiosity, the tipping point that made you realize you love Walter, was it the phone call you just took."

I looked at him and he looked genuinely curious and concerned. "Yes, yes it was. I didn't actually talk to anybody. Walter was the one that called but it looks like he dialed me on accident. I could hear the sound of ocean waves crashing in the background and I heard him crying. He was talking to Megan about everything; about how much he loved Ralph and I, about how all he wanted was for me to be happy and that he was ok with me being happy with you and how he couldn't blame you for showing an interest in me. He only wishes that he was the one making me happy. He also said that he Scorpion would survive without him and since he now has his citizenship, he was going to leave and start fresh somewhere else."

"Ok, that makes sense and I'm not upset with him. He obviously wasn't expecting you to hear what he said and was just venting. Ok. So here's what we are going to do. You and Ralph are going to get in that car and drive like your lives depend on it and get to the garage as fast as you can and fix this entire mess. I will have my parents drop me at my place and then when I come in on Monday morning, I better be able to feel the happiness just radiating off of the both of you. If you guys haven't talked or worked out the situation by then, then I will take matters into my own hands and force the issue."

I chuckled. "Ok. Thank you for understanding." i kissed him on the cheek. "Have a safe trip home and I'll see you on Monday." I gave him a smile as I stood and walked back to Ralph. I got in the driver's seat and headed back to the garage. I looked in the rearview mirror and I could see that Ralph was lost in thought but I knew he still knew what was going on around him.

"I'm sorry Ralph." He looked surprised. "Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong as far as I can tell. What are you sorry about?" "I thought about what you said earlier and while I do agree with everything that I said about Tim, I realized that Walter makes me a lot happier that Tim does. I also realized that while you have a decent relationship with Tim, I have slowly caused distance to pop up between you and the geniuses but most especially a growing distance between you and Walter ever since I started dating Tim. So for that I am truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

"Mom, there was really no need for the apology. I know you didn't do it on purpose so I was never really upset but thank you anyway for the apology. I accept it and I do forgive you. Now let's speed this car up, so you can go apologize to my dad."

With a tear filled smile, I stepped on the gas and made it to garage in record time. We both jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. As soon as we opened the door, there in front of us was Walter with red, puffy eyes and a luggage bag in his hand.


	4. Happily Ever After

**A/N: So this chapter is not as long as the others but I still think it is pretty good and ties everything together but definitely review and tell me what y'all think. This is the last chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews and comments. They definitely helped me be motivated to keep writing and finish it.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Wha-..What are you both doing here? I thought you guys were still at the dance hall. Where's Tim? Is he waiting outside? Did you guys forget something?"

"We decided to leave early. Although the real question is, where are you going?"

"Oh! uh..you know..got called for a job. Big paycheck but they needed me to fly out immediately. The team doesn't need to be there. I would have sent a note in the morning."

"Oh, really. You know Walter, if I didn't know you any better I might have believed you, but I do, so I know that you are lying. Now, why don't you tell me the real reason you're leaving."

"You always could see through me, but I don't have to give a reason. It's personal and just something I have to work through on my own."

"Really. So it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you thought you could just disappear and that no one would care where you went. Nor the fact that you would have been missed and Scorpion would have crumbled without you." She stepped closer and spoke in a low whisper. "Or it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you love me?

Walter stood stock still and closed his eyes. _No. No. There is absolutely no way she knows my feelings. She is just fishing for an answer._ "Lo-love you. Love is just junk science. I'm a robot. I don't feel love. I don't feel anything. Also if I were to leave for good and disappear, Scorpion would be fine without me. No one would miss me." Walter looked into Paige's eyes and he could practically feel his heart break. Her eyes looked disappointed for a moment but then he could see determination and anger flare up within them. Just as she started talking, an unexpected voice spoke up.

"NOBODY WOULD MISS YOU! Are you absolutely out of your mind, Walter?! What about me, huh? I would miss you. You're my partner, my best friend, my dad. What would happen to me if you were gone. There would be nothing tying mom to continue working for Scorpion. If it weren't for the fact that she and Tim broke up tonight, then they would have gotten married and taken me with them wherever they went and I probably would have closed up again and I can't go back to that. I won't go back to that." Ralph had tears running down his face as his voice became a whisper and Walter collapsed into the chair opposite Ralph and pulled him into a hug.

"Ralph. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know you would have missed me and I would have missed you too. I had set up plans for just that scenario. I would always be available for you. You and I think alike so I would have left you a way to contact me without being traced."

"That still doesn't explain why you think that you could leave Scorpion and not be missed. I know for a fact that the entire team would have searched everywhere for you and that they would have worried themselves sick trying to find you. Every single one of us cares for you. We all love you and we would have stopped at nothing to figure out what happened to you and bring you back home. Back where you belong."

Walter was speechless. _How could I ever think of leaving this wonderful kid and only talking to him every once in a while. I'm as bad as Drew. Drew…OH GOD.. He probably thinks I'm as bad as Drew. He probably thought he did something that pushed me away when that would have never been the case. "_ Ralph, buddy. I'm so sorry. I'm so unbelievably sorry. You must think so low of me right now. I didn't't think things through. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Of course you're forgiven. You're my dad and I love you." He got close to my ear and whispered "Now, it is time for you to apologize to mom. She loves you and you love her. It is time to make our family a reality." With that, he gave one last squeeze and pulled away. "I think it is my bedtime, so I will go upstairs, get ready for bed and go to sleep. I think you two need to talk and work things out." He walked upstairs to the loft.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Paige spoke. "He's right you know. We would have all missed you and we would have found you someway, no matter where you went. We all do love you." She took a deep breath. "I love you, Walter O'Brian."

Walter looked at her intensely and asked. "Bu-but what about Tim? Don't you love him?"

"No. I never fell in love with Tim. Don't get me wrong. I tried to but it just never felt right. It never felt like it does with you. In fact, ever since we left tonight, I had been having doubts and I realized for the past couple of weeks that I'd been questioning our relationship. While we were at the ball, the vision of the future family with Tim and his parents just didn't feel right. The ball could be considered a family outing but I realized that the only family I needed and belonged to was one with the geniuses all around me and with you by my side as my boyfriend and possibly my future husband. It reached a point that I realized I needed to break up with Tim. it made it a little easier when i got your call and you said that you love me."

"Wait. When did I call you? I haven't touched my phone to call or text anybody tonight."

"Oh, I know. I could hear when you were at the beach with the waves as background noise while you poured your heart out and confessed to your sister that you felt like you had missed your chance with me."

Walter took at his phone and checked the call history. Sure enough, there was a completed call to Paige right about the same time when she was at the ball. Based on the timeline, she arrived back at the garage shortly after that. "So..so you now know how I feel about you?" She nodded. "Wait, so what Ralph said was true. You broke up with Tim and then came here to stop me?" She nodded again. "So, where does this leave us?"

"Well, I think the best thing for us to do would be to start dating. We could take it slow and at our own pace but I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you and I know you feel the same." He nodded as she came closer and straddled him. She put her face close to his and whispered. "I want us to be together. I want everything that you spoke to Megan about. I want a family with you. I want to raise Ralph with you. I want to be able to give Ralph siblings and I want them to be your biological children." She ran her fingers through his curly hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. "I want to be in your arms when I go to sleep and when I wake up in the morning. I just want you Walter O'Brian. I love you."

She kissed him and he responded enthusiastically. When they broke for air he looked into her eyes and he saw the love and adoration that she had for him. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He responded

"I love you too, Paige Dineen. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to figure it out. You don't know how long I've wanted to say that. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you just how much."

She smirked. "I look forward to it." She kissed him again and they spent the rest of the night discussing their plans for the future, with the occasional make-out session in-between.


End file.
